Tom and Jerry: The Video Game
Plot TBA Cast *Tom (1940 -1958) - William Hanna (Achieve voice) *Tom (1961-1962) - Allan Swift (Achieve voice) *Tom (1963-1967) - Mel Blanc (Achieve voice) *Mammy Two Shoes (1940) - ‎Lillian Randolph (achieve voice) *Nibbles - Chantal Strand *Clint Clobber - Allan Swift (Achieve voice) *Jerry - Joseph Barbera (Achieve voice) *Mammy Two Shoes - Thea Vidale *Spike Bulldog - Jeff Bergman *Tyke - Dawes Butler (Achieve voice) *Robyn Starling - Anndi McAfee *Daddy Starling - Ed Gilbert (Achieve voice) *Lickboot/Doctor Applecheeks/Captain Kiddie - Corey Burton *Aunt Figg - Charlotte Rae *Droopy - Jeff Bergman *Barney Bear and Alley - Richard McGonagle *Screwy Squirrel - Paul Reubens *George and Junior - Billy West *Sherlock Holmes - Michael York *Dorothy Gale - Grey Griffin *Robin Hood - Jamie Bamber *Puffy the dragon - Kelly Stables *Pan - Jess Harnell *Tin - Greg Ellis *Willy Wonka - JP Karliak *King of Musketeers/guard - Dee Bradley Baker Transcript Tom and Jerry Storypack Level 1 – Mouse trapped INTRO Fade in Jerry gets chased by Tom cat and he ran through the mouse hole and Tom cat was trying to find Jerry anywhere in the hole and Tom Cat been caught by the mousetrap. NIBBLES: Are you okay Jerry? Why you didn’t get some food from the ice box??? It was a cat been seized you. We must stop that cat been caught. MAMMY TWO SHOES: Good cat Tom, Kept the mice off the fridge. I am so very proud. NIBBLES: Let’s try to make the cat into a big trouble. AFTER THE MICE PASSING TOM NIBBLES: Don’t fall Jerry?! The plate smashes on the floor and Mammy Two Shoes ran to the kitchen. MAMMY TWO SHOES Thomas!? How many times to make a mess you made?!! That’s it you out of here!!! Mammy Two Shoes throws Tom cat out the house. NIBBLES: Did you see that Jerry? Tom been thrown the backyard and where the bulldog kept. What’s this??? ENCOUNTER OF SPIKE AND TYKE NIBBLES: The dog name Spike right Jerry, and his son Tyke the pup. A time machine, this model comes from HG Wells book. SPIKE: That’s my boy. TYKE (Barks) SPIKE: You there mice, you better keep on eye that cat so being mean and let’s rip into pieces. TOM CAT DEFRATED TOM: Ow!!!!!!!!!!! SPIKE: Take that you skin your alive!!!! NIBBLES: Harder bulldog. SPIKE That will teach a pussy cat a lesson. Thank you, little mouse, for made the signal of Jerry and Nibbles. NIBBLES: You are very welcome Mister Bulldog. Nibbles and Jerry hops on the time machine model and disappears with the time passing. SPIKE: Ah, ha, ha, ha That’s my boy TYKE (Barks) Tom and Jerry: Story pack LEVEL 2: Rodents in the past ON THE TIME MACHINE NIBBLES: This is it Jerry, let’s take a ride on the machine from the past, present and future. Jerry insert the crystal on the time machine and drove backwards of the time to 1965 with Chuck Jones era. NIBBLES Where are you going Jerry, going backwards? To the past. Chuck Jones? I wasn’t in this era, Is this you Jerry? Jerry looked himself with Chuck Jones form and he left the time machine. HARBOR 1965 WITH CHUCK JONES ERA NIBBLES Is this a cat? Jerry saw Tom (1963 style) was chasing Jerry (1963 style) on the harbour. NIBBLES We better do some to save yourself. TOM CAT (1963 Style) DEFEATED Tom (1963 style) Ahhhhchooooo!!!! Tom falls into the water and make Jerry (1963 style ran back home) NIBBLES Atta boy Jerry let’s go. Jerry and Nibbles jumped back to the time machine and disappears NEW YORK 1962 WITH GENE DEITCH ERA Jerry and Nibbles appears with the time machine on the top of the NYC building. NIBBLES New York city in 1962 it means I wasn’t in this era either. Jerry watches Tom cat (1961 style) and Jerry (1961 style) were chasing on the rooftops of New York. CLINT CLOBBER: Get back inside stupid cat!!!! TOM CAT (1961 STYLE) DEFEATED Tom Cat (1961 style) Augh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLINT CLOBBER: Got ya!!!! NIBBLES Goodbye pussy cat. Let’s jump back to the time machine!!! They jumped back to the time machine and disappears on the building. ON THE TIME MACHINE The time machine was changing back from 1962 to 1940 NIBBLES That’s me in 1958 as a merry mouse, and 1953 as an Indian. Let’s get to 1940 with your first appearance. TOM CAT (1940 style) DEFEATED MAMMY TWO SHOES Jasper!!!! No good cat! How many times you brake something?! Just look at your mess you made?! That’s does it Jasper! You are going out of my house! O! U! W! T! OUT!!!!!!!!! Mammy Two Shoes throws Jasper the cat out the house. NIBBLES: Usual name as Jasper and Jinx and now Tom and Jerry. Tom and Jerry: Story pack LEVEL 3 – All for one and one for all!!!! 16th CENTURY PARIS Jerry and Nibbles in the musketeer outfit after they jumped off the time machine and they stopped by Notre Dame ringing the bells. NIBBLES (Musketeer) Sacre Bleu!!!! We must find that cheese in the French palace. Jerry points the palace and where Tom the musketeer cat was guarding the banquet. KING OF MUSKETEERS Bonjour monsieur pussy cat. Your job to keep the mouseketeers away from the banquet dinner table. You as un guard, this is a last chance cat!!!! Keep that rodents away from the banquet or you been executed by the guillotine “OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!!” Understand cat?! Au revoir le chat. ENCOUNTER OF TOM AS MUSKETEER CAT NIBBLES (Musketeer) I must be food anywhere? Tom pokes Nibble’s butt with his sword NIBBLES (Musketeer) Ow!!! TOM (Musketeer) Un guard!!!! NIBBLES (Musketeer) Bonjour monsieur pussy cat Jerry as musketeer thought Tom with Nibbles in the battle TOM CAT DEFEATED TOM (Musketeer) Ow!!!!!!!!!!!! NIBBLES (Musketeer) Touche Pussy cat!! TOM CAT GETTING EXECUTED GUARD Dear your cat, you mission is failure you let the mouse ate all the banquet!!! Guards cut your head off!!! Jerry and Nibbles were trying to jump on the time machine. NIBBLES (Musketeer) Oh non!!! The guillotine slices Tom’s head off. NIBBLES (Musketeer) Pauvre, Pauvre Pussy cat. Let’s get back home. The time machine disappeared at the palace. CARTOON DIMENSIONS Tom and Jerry: Story pack LEVEL 4: Save the orphanageme machine disappeared at the palace. LIVING ROOM NIBBLES: What is now happened???? NEWS PRESENTER Starling’s daughter been kidnapped from the Starling nest and they put it in her mansion, one moment later Dr Applecheak captures the bear, dog, squirrel and cats. CAPTAIN KIDDLES We got the million dollar kid! AUNT FIGG We are the millionaires (Evil laughing) NEWS PRESENTER The little quacker been captured by the cats who wants for dinner. Pan, Tin and Alley the cats brought the little quacker on the plate. LICKBOOT Good work cats!!! I’ll burn the duck as for my meal. (Evil laugh) NIBBLES Holy cheese!!!! My friends are in trouble! ENCOUNTER OF DOROTHY GALE, ROBIN HOOD AND SHERLOCK HOLMES NIBBLES Jerry let’s go. DOROTHY GALE Hi Jerry and little mouse, where is a cat? Tom cat were teaming up with pals SHERLOCK HOLMES Let’s find a clue. We search the kid. ROBIN HOOD Let’s steal the gold from the rich and feed back to the poor. PUFFY (Sneeze) WILLY WONKA Let’s squad the story into happy endings. DR APPLECHEEKS DEFEATED DR APPLECHEEKS What the??? Where is all the animals go!!! NIBBLES You are not going anywhere for you. Friends lock you in the cage!!! DR APPLECHEEKS Let me out of here!!!! DROOPY Hello all your happy people. BARNEY BEAR Let’s go save the story. SCREWY SQUIRREL Let’s squad!!! GEORGE Okay Junior bend over!!! ENCOUNTER OF AUNT FIGG AND LICKBOOT AUNT FIGG Sorry you not escape from me or I’ll shoot you with my blasting gun!!!! (Evil laughing) LICKBOOT So do you want to collect the girl from us?! NIBBLES Okay, release the girl now!!!! ROBYN STARLING Help!!!! Tom and Jerry!!!! AUNT FIGG Shut up you girl!!! I’ll finished that, Lickboot do something. LICKBOOT Lawyers knows everything!!! (Evil laughing) AUNT FIGG AND LICKBOOT DEFEATED AUNT FIGG Run for your lives!!!!!! DADDY STARLING No one who took my daughter away!!!! ROBYN STARLING Daddy!!! DADDY STARLING Buddies, way you go, your captured the crooks NIBBLES I am Tuffy the orphan mouse, this is my pals tom and Jerry. ENDING ROBYN STARLING Welcome to new home for us. Thanks to Tom and Jerry and little mouse too. NIBBLES You are very welcome. Thanks to Droopy, Barney Bear, Spike, Tyke, Squirrel and the rest. Tom puts the mouse trap to Jerry and Jerry snaps Tom’s tail and they chased around the house. DROOPY I like the happy endings, don’t you? THE END A TOM AND JERRY GAME Made at Warner Bros Games Music SCOTT BRADLEY, STEPAN KONICEK, EUGENE PODDANY, DEAN EILOTT HENRY MANCINI and MICHAEL TRAVOR AFTER CREDITS PAN What happened!!! TIN The game is over! You forgot us!!! ALLEY Oh no!!!! Category:Video Games